


One Day

by firstavnger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Bucky and Steve Shared an Apartment, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstavnger/pseuds/firstavnger
Summary: An excerpt of a fic I'll never write.Steve visits the exhibit that showcases the old home of the one and only Captain America and his trustworthy Sergeant Barnes.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a piece from a fic that I planned and then never wrote so just imagine it being in the midst of some other stuff okay? okay.

One day the apartment in which they were sitting would be turned into an exhibit to showcase the home of the one and only Captain America and his trustworthy Sergeant Barnes.  

And on that day they would come in and dust off all the shelves and tighten the loose chair leg that Steve was always balancing on and they’d sweep the creaky floorboards until they were cleaner than Heaven itself.

On that day, they would marvel at the drawings left behind in Steve’s sketchbook,  _ Wow he really did have talent,   _ and they would box up anything that shouldn’t be viewed by the public’s critical eye. 

And then on that  _ damned _ day, they would enter the only bedroom and stare dumbfounded at the single twin sized bed in which Bucky’s body had spent so many nights wrapped around Steve’s.  They would all go quiet and then their silence would be eaten up by nervous laughter and some shitty comments.  _ Guess they really were close, huh.  _

The curator would frown, a thin wrinkle forming between his eyebrows as he ordered the newest staff member to hurry up and go buy another bed which would match the one which currently resides in the room.  _ It better be an exact fucking match or you can kiss your job goodbye. _

He would turn to the rest of the staff, promises of death twinkling in his eye if word got out about this incident. 

No, sir. Captain America did not share a bed with Sergeant Barnes as if they were some  _ queers _ . 

Steven Rogers did not spend the cold winter nights cuddled up in his best pals arms and James Barnes did not spend the hot summer nights sweating like hell but still smiling down at the body pressed against his own.

Steve and Bucky had two beds. That was all there was to know. That was all  _ they _ had to know.

It’s funny how much of history can be tweaked around until it’s the version that’s ideal for the sensitive minds of the ones reading the textbook. 

70 years and one melted ice cube later, and Steve himself would be standing in the exhibit where ‘ _ History was frozen’  _ according to the slogan on the pamphlet a woman had excitedly handed him. 

He would glance around the apartment and find that it felt much too small or maybe he was just much too big now. He would walk across the floor and wait for the creaking of the boards that never came and he would place a hand on the once-wobbly chair only to find that it had been steadied. And then, god help him, he would walk into that bedroom and see the unfamiliar sight of a second bed pressed into the corner.

And he would walk right in there and lift it off the floor. He would ignore the shouts of dismay coming from the employees and he would haul that  _ prop _ out of the room and then out of the apartment and then out of the building until it was right there on the ground by all the trash. 

And then he would sit right beside it and feel the tears stinging in the back of his eyes because, hell, no one would ever understand it would they? 

No one would ever understand  _ them _ . 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I live off of kudos ;)


End file.
